Movie Night
by Sallychan-Stories
Summary: Jackal stole Hyena's broccoli beef. Punching, a tickle fight and cuddles ensue. Lots of retarded fluff for two emotionally retarded characters. :D


Jackal lifted his arms above his head and stretched his back as he sat on the couch. His spine let out a satisfying crack and he relaxed against the cushion again. He was in a bit of a disgruntled mood, seeing as how Hyena made _him_ go out and get food, and then she didn't even wait for him to get back before starting the movie. Granted, he didn't really give a crap about the movie, but it's just common courtesy. So he took her broccoli beef in retaliation.

With a fork, Jackal poked at the Chinese carry-out box, prodding around broccoli until he found a sizeable piece of beef. He stuffed it in his mouth before eyeing the kitchen of the apartment half-heartedly. Hyena was messing around in there, doing he-really-didn't-care what. After another moment, she immerged, wearing a tank top and what appeared to be Jackal's boxers and carrying two bottles of Coke. She plopped down next to him on the couch and handed him one of the bottles.

"Here." She quirked and eyebrow at him and smiled. Jackal took it from her and twisted the top off. He eyed her carefully again before taking a drink. She didn't seem to be too upset about him stealing her food. Hyena leaned forward and took the box of cashew chicken that Jackal had ordered. She laid back on the cushions with him, nuzzling her neck and shoulders into the overly-fluffy pillows as she got comfortable.

"So where we at?" she asked him as she opened the little box.

"You don't _know_?" Jackal looked at her curiously.

"Nah. I haven't been paying attention. I just turned it on for noise." She brought her feet up as close to her as they could be as she sat, like she was making herself into a little comfortable ball on the sofa.

"Well, as far as I know, this lawyer chick is lost in this sawmill in the forest. I think there's some guy in there too, but I dunno." The explanation seemed to satisfy her and she settled into the cushions more.

As the movie progressed, Jackal began to feel very nervous. Hyena was being all-too placid. Normally, she'd make a huge fuss over something as meager as him taking her food, or sitting in 'her spot' on the couch, or other acts that no one would really make a big deal about, but so far she just sat there comfortably in her little ball on the couch, quietly munching on what would have been his cashew chicken and chow mein and watching this lawyer chick get her arms cut off. She must have caught him staring, because she quickly turned and looked up at him.

"What?" she muffled out, noodles filling most of her mouth. Jackal couldn't fight the smile that crept onto his face. He always thought she looked her best like that. No eyeliner or mascara or lipstick and no fancy, revealing clothes; just sitting there lazy with her skin bare of make-up, in a tank top and shorts (or his boxers, really). Her eyes looked so big and innocent, despite the fact they'd seen more violence than most horror film directors, and a single strand of light brown hair dared to hang down over her forehead instead of staying up like the rest of her hair.

"You're so cute." His eyes softened as he spoke. Hyena gulped down the mouthful in embarrassment before coughing a few times.

"W-what!" she spat at him as her cheeks reddened. He flashed her a smile before she gave him a hard shove. Jackal just laughed. "Sh—Shut_ up_!"

"It's a _compliment_!" he managed between laughs. The excuse didn't derail her from flustered rage and she started to hit him repeatedly in the shoulder until he fell over on the couch. Jackal broke out in full laughter as her smacks started to leave red marks on his skin. Her tantrums always cracked him up. She gave him a hard final punch before leaning over him.

"I am _not_ **cute**!" she hissed at him before a pout formed on her lips. He tried to calm his chuckling so as not to piss her off more. He smiled up at her teasingly.

"You'll always be cute to _me_, after all, you're my _baby_ sister." Her face turned even brighter red, though he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or fury. He didn't have much time to think about it either, because Hyena promptly pounced on him.

"I am _not_!" she screamed at him while she gripped his hair as close to its roots as she could, giving it a few good tugs. With her fingers weaved tightly into his long, dark brown hair, she twisted his head back and forth with ease and malice. Jackal rocked the rest of his body left and right as she did so, so she wouldn't yank out any of his gorgeous locks. His arms loosely wrapped around her waist as they wrestled. After twenty or so years of dealing with her God-awful temper, Jackal knew just how to remedy the situation. She should have known it was over as soon as his arms got on either side of her.

"Take it ba—!" she didn't even get to finish her threat before thick digits began to tickle the ever-loving-crap out of her. She released his hair and fell flush against him, wriggling and squirming to escape his strong grasp, high-pitched giggles outlining every second of her struggle.

"J-Jack you—p-piece of shi-!" Hyena gasped through explosive laughter. Jackal chuckled darkly against her hair as he easily took control of the situation, despite Hyena's body and limbs lashing out at him. She seemed to be trying to release his bear hug by slamming herself against his elbows. It was so pathetic he had to laugh.

"_Ooh_, aren't you just _adorable_!" he teased her as he moved up to her rips. Her body continued to struggle and buck against him viciously. In mere seconds, any form of strategy to break Jackal's hold had completely dissolved and she now just thrashed around violently in his arms. Hyena growled in anger at his maniac laughter towards her degrading situation. She summoned up all of her will power to control her movements and managed to bite Jackal on the nape of his neck, making him yelp. The escape attempt was short-lived, however, as Jackal simply just pressed harder under her ribs, making her burst out into fits of squealing giggles again and release his skin from between her teeth.

"God—I—hate y-you—so much!" she screamed into his shirt. Despite the venom laced in her voice, Jackal could feel her smile pressed hard against his chest. It made him feel so _jovial_, like a dumb kid or something. It made him feel _warm. _And he had been in such an ill mood, too.

"_Oh_, no you _don't_. You _love_ your big brother, that's why you look at him so sweetly with noodles in your face." He smiled again, watching her writhe her face against the fabric of his shirt. She had gotten to the point of laughing so hard, no noise escaped her mouth, and Jackal knew from experience that also meant she wasn't taking in much air, either. Slowly, he let his fingers relax, barely brushing against her aching sides. He was reassured it had been the right move when Hyena took in a deep gasp of air just moments later. As she got her breathing back to normal, Jackal let his hands slide up her spine, letting the left rest on the arch of her back and the right between her shoulder blades. She didn't try to smack him away, so he knew he'd succeeded in tickling all the fight out of her. After a couple of minutes, she turned her head away from the cushions and into his neck.

"You _suck._" She murmured, still breathless. Jackal only smiled again.

"_You _attacked _me_, if I recall correctly. I was just defending myself." He replied coolly. Hyena growled near-inaudibly against his skin.

"You pushed me." She looked up at him with her eyebrows arched down. Jackal shifted slightly so he could look at her face better. He held in another laugh at how red she was.

"Well, you pushed me _over_." His fingers rubbed the back of her head with rough affection. "I say that's fair." She muttered something under her breath and shifted grumpily. Her brother chuckled again at her childish antics.

"Oh come on now, you love it. Besides, it's not that bad, is it? Look." He motioned to the television. "That lawyer chick isn't even dead yet, she's still all crying and bleeding profusely." Hyena watched the screen with slight curiosity. She brought her right hand up to the collar of Jackal's shirt and gave it a slight tug.

"Not if that guy with the icepick has anything to say about it." She pointed out as the serial killer came on the screen. Jackal nodded in agreement, resting his left arm on her waist again. They lounged, silent and fairly bemused, as the masked man hacked her to death with said icepick. After a several horrible moments of the beautiful blonde screaming her head off, Hyena scooted up her brother a little more and nuzzled the top of her head under his chin. Jackal's arms tightened slightly around her in a light squeeze before resting again. The camera flicked over her mutilated body one last time before cutting to the next scene. It's at least a day after she had gone missing, and frantic co-workers and friends are searching for lawyer chick, who was actually not a lawyer but a real estate agent named Claire. One of them mentions her boyfriend, James, and that he's not there looking for her. The screen cuts away again, this time to a curly haired brunette arching her face up to the ceiling and moaning loudly. She is apparently having sex on top of someone.

"_Ohh~_ James!"

It is apparently James.

Jackal wrinkled his nose in disgust. What a piece of shit, cheating on such a beautiful woman. Maybe that was the total adoration for his sister talking. He looked down at said sister and realized that while the woman on the TV was breathing heavily, the woman curled up on his chest was breathing so _very_ softly. Upon closer inspection, Jackal confirmed she was very much asleep. His heart almost skipped a beat at the sweetness of her adorable little face smooshed against his collar. With a single motion, he forced his body up and slid Hyena into his arms, bridal style. She made a very weak effort to fight off the motion.

"Shh, go back to sleep crazy lady.." he purred to her as he stood up from the couch. She didn't object to the command; in fact she rubbed her face into his bicep and rib as he carried her. Jackal smiled again. He was in a much better mood now. He turned down the hallway and then into their bedroom. He walked to the right side of the bed, which was her side, and laid her down in the already pulled back covers. Hyena curled up on contact with the mattress. With another chuckle, Jackal pulled the sheets over her and headed back to the living room.

"I always have to clean up the _mess_." He groaned to himself. He stopped next to the little table in front of the couch and then turned to the TV. They were still going at it. Jackal shook his head in disgust before stopping the VCR and turning back to the table. After a moment he pivoted on his heel and went back to the bedroom.

"Fuck it, I'll clean in the morning." He tried to justify his decision with that he was tired, but in all honesty he just wanted to cuddle his exhausted baby sister. As he exited the room, he clicked the lights off, and then as he entered the bedroom, clicked one light on.

"Mmh.. Jack?" he heard a tired voice murmur. Jackal looked over his shoulder to see the sheets shifting lazily.

"I'm here. Just changing." He answered before removing his shirt and jeans and changing into a pair of pajama pants. He tossed his clothes near the hamper before crawling under the sheets as well. Before lying down, he gripped the tassel of the lamp on his side table and turned off the last light in the apartment. Now the only light was coming from the sleepless New York, sneaking in through the windows blinds. Hyena turned over so she was facing him.

"How.. did the uh.. the movie end?" She looked at him lethargically.

"I don't know, you fell asleep at the sex scene so I turned it off." Hyena chortled.

"That boring huh?" Jackal nodded before bringing up his hand to her head, ruffling her hair again.

"Go back to bed. We can finish the movie tomorrow night." He kept his hand in her hair and she smiled at him before nodding and closing her eyes. Jackal smiled to himself. He always felt so stupid for letting her get to him like that. For letting her smile worm her way into his heart or letting her soft breathing make him _forget_ how to breathe. He loved her, but then again, she was the only one he'd_ ever_ loved. It could be seen as infatuation, yes, but more importantly, she was his everything. He'd never done anything without her; they'd always been together. Maybe that's why he broke sociopath code to be with her. 'Sociopaths only love themselves' just won't work out if he can't have her. But then again, she was his twin, so did his mind see her as an extension of himself? He would have pondered it longer, but his 'everything' rolled over, squirmed under his arm and pushed up against him to find a comfortable spot.

"Hyena.."

"I'm cold." She whispered. He snorted. She was lying; she was warmer than he was. Regardless, he snaked an arm around her stomach and pulled her closer. She snuggled up against him again, making him feel just as warm if not warmer than her. Despite how warm he felt, as Jackal looked down on her, he couldn't help but think maybe society was right. Is it wrong to be this close to your sister? Hyena yawned and curled her lips into a content smile. Jackal's heart nearly exploded before he nuzzled her ear with his nose.

_No way._

They lay comfortably together for a while before Jackal broke the silence with a whisper.

"Well, goodnight then." He felt her smile against his bicep.

"Night.." she mumbled softly. Jackal's grip tightened slightly before relaxing again.

_Oh, who cares if it's wrong anyway?_


End file.
